Accidental Meeting
by JadeiteZ
Summary: Luke is transported to a galaxy similar to his own and receives an unexpected surprise.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- George Lucas owns it all. Though I wish, I could borrow Luke. :grins: 

Accidental Meeting

Through the Force things you will see: other places, other thoughts, the future, the past, old friends long gone. – Yoda 

_Peace, quiet, tranquility everything I value now in life, but once those things would have driven me mad.  
_  
Luke Skywalker thought humorously as he walked along the jungle path toward the Jedi Temple. There were no new enemies to fight and the New Republic finally had a period of peace. Allowing Luke and his family a long deserved rest from running around trying to save the galaxy. Of course on Tatooine all he had was peace and quiet, or as he preferred to think of it then a boring existence where nothing ever happened. The young, naive Luke would have been ready to go on a new adventure, eager to see the galaxy. The current Luke, however, was content to sit with his wife and help train his students.

At last reaching the temple Luke began to search for his wife's presence hoping to spend some time with her now that she was back from her business trip. Finding Mara's presence in the comm center was a little disconcerting. He did not wish for her to have to leave Yavin IV again so soon.

_Don't worry Luke, I'm not going anywhere but you might be.  
_  
Smiling at how Mara picked up on his thoughts, he answered her.

_What do you mean I might be leaving?  
_  
He could almost hear Mara mentally sighing and her voice in his head became exasperated.

_Just get up here Skywalker_.

* * *

"What's the trouble Mara?" Luke asked after meeting her. 

"There's no trouble Luke, but Leia called while you were out in the jungle. Apparently the council wants you to come to Coruscant to discuss new Jedi Knights that would be able to serve as ambassadors, as well as other issues concerning the Jedi." Luke's face blanched as he pictured the many long and tedious meetings spent with the bickering senators. Mara sensed her husband's lack of enthusiasm.

"What the great Jedi Master who destroyed the Death Star is afraid of a few little meetings?"

"Not afraid," Luke replied, "dreading."

"Look at least you'll be able to spend some time with Leia, Han, and the kids. Not to mention your old friends. You haven't seen any of them in a while." Mara replied trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see the old gang again. Will you be able to come with me?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I already agreed to help Karrade with another project of his. I'm leaving at the end of the week. If I went with you, I'd just have to leave again by the time we got to Coruscant."

"Oh I see," Luke replied sadly, "well at least we have tonight together."

"You bet so Skywalker, so hurry up and call Leia to tell her you're coming. I'll be waiting in our room." Mara winked at him before she left and Luke resolved to meet her as soon as he could.

* * *

The next morning found Luke and Mara standing outside the freighter Luke was taking to Coruscant. He had already left his orders with Tionee and the rest of the Jedi Knights to take care of things until his return. 

"Are you sure you don't want to take your X-wing to Coruscant Luke?" Mara asked doubtfully as she eyed the somewhat dilapidated freighter.

"I'm sure Mara. I really don't want to spend the trip stuck in the cockpit of my X-wing. Besides the ship will make it to and from Coruscant all right, it's not like I'm going off to battle."

"I know," Mara replied, "be careful."

"You too, Mara. I love you." Luke pulled her toward him and kissed her.

When they broke apart Mara whispered, "I love you too. May the Force be with you."

Luke gently kissed her forehead then walked up the ramp of his ship.

_Goodbye my love._ Luke sent to Mara through the Force right before he jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

During the journey to Coruscant, Luke sat and meditated about his life. Thinking about past events and how they had affected the course of his future. Sometimes Luke found himself wondering about what might have happened had his father ever captured him. The thought did not plague him as it used to, but he could not help his curiosity. Would he have joined Vader? Or would he have refused and forced his father to kill him? 

Luke couldn't understand this sudden need to question what might have happened. These were thoughts that he had not had for a long time. Before he could question himself further though, he heard the alarm warning that it would soon be time to exit hyperspace. Feeling relieved Luke got up quickly and stretched before he went to the small ship's cockpit.

While watching the timer count down his dread of the coming meetings returned and he briefly thought that he would rather face Vader again at Cloud City than deal with the politicians. A disturbance in the Force broke Luke out of his reverie and he saw the walls of the hyperspace tunnel begin to flex and shift around him. He quickly pulled the control to drop out of hyperspace and was blinded by a bright light as the old freighter shook around him. Luke's head crashed into the control panel and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Luke finally managed to pull himself out of the blackness, he was relieved to see the planet Coruscant in front of him. For a second he thought that the Force might have some how transported him to another location. Checking the ship's damage readouts he was relieved to see that while the engines had been damaged, they still functioned. Nothing else had suffered any damage. However, Luke was worried that the engines wouldn't hold out for much longer and resolved to make it to Coruscant as quickly as possible. 

Taking the ship closer to the planet he saw the number of Star Destroyers protecting the center of the New Republic had increased and that all the other ships that normally made up the fleet were not present. A vague sense of unease began to manifest itself inside Luke. The sound of a voice coming over the radio system distracted him from analyzing his feeling.

"Unidentified ship, state your ship's name and purpose for coming to Coruscant."

Luke replied, "This is the freighter Firestar. My ship encountered a little trouble while leaving hyperspace. So far everything vital is functioning, but I'm a little worried about how long my engines will remain so. They were damaged while entering real space."

"Very well, permission granted to land on platform 28B. There you will receive technical assistance if needed."

"Thank you." Luke said and he switched off the comm.

After landing his ship successfully Luke went back to check on the engines. He sighed in relief when he saw that he would be able to repair them easily and that he would not require any aid. Before starting the task of repairs, Luke tried to hail Leia on her comlink but got no answer. When that failed, he tried searching for her presence and found that she was not on Coruscant.

_That's odd; Leia would usually wait for me to arrive before she left on any diplomatic missions._

Setting aside his uneasy thought, Luke decided to go pick up the parts he needed to fix the engines instead of calling in for them. He threw on his brown Jedi cloak and pulled up the hood hoping to remain anonymous. Once he left the docking port he quickly started to make his way across the massive city. Crossing from one building to another Luke started looking for the old parts shop he had found on his last exploration of the city.

While walking along he noticed the high amount of fear that seemed to be in the air. Curious as to what was causing this he began scanning the minds of the people around him and was shocked when a small girl ran into him almost causing him to lose his balance. His hood fell down and he stumbled back a few steps from the collision with the girl. When the child looked up at him she was already starting to apologize but froze upon seeing his face. Luke was startled when the small girl's eyes began to fill with fear and her mouth began to tremble.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Please, I beg your forgiveness!" She cried out kneeling down in front of him.

Luke Skywalker was shocked and could not understand this reaction from such a small child. The utter terror coming from her was unbelievable, as if she thought he would kill her for running into him. A crowd was starting to form and he could feel similar reactions in the citizens surrounding them. Not quite understanding why they were reacting like this, Luke quickly threw his hood back up and hid his face.

He knelt down next to the small girl and said, "Do not be afraid, I'm not going to harm you. Please stand back up you don't have to kneel."

The girl did so, but was obviously still terrified of him. Closing his eyes, Luke reached out and wiped the incident from her mind and those around them. Then he stood up and quickly left the area.

_Why had they been so afraid of me? And that child she called me "my Lord." Only my father had been called that._

Luke's thoughts swirled around in his head utterly shocked at what had occurred. He stopped next to a news screen trying to get a handle on what had happened when the voice on the screen penetrated his thoughts.

"And later today Lord and Lady Vader will be returning from the war with the Rebellion after successfully finding and destroying the main Rebel base. Protecting the citizens of the Empire from the Rebellion once more." The screen then shifted from the anchorwoman to a picture of Lord and Lady Vader.

"Sith!" Luke shouted as he saw the image, two black clad figures wearing capes, himself and Leia.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think in your review. I'm sorry if I misspelled something or got some technical detail wrong. No flames though, I live in Florida so I don't need them to stay warm. If anybody likes it, I'll do my best to continue. 


	2. Chapter Two

::Big stupid, happy, silly grin on her face:: Thank you sooooooo much for all those great reviews! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the start of my story! ::Gets an even more cheesy grin on her face:: Hopefully, this continuation will live up to your expectations.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars no matter how much I wish.   


Accidental Meeting

Chapter Two

_I'm in deep Bantha fodder now._ Luke thought as he spun away from the screen and began to run back the way he had come.  
  
_This is impossible! How in the Sith did this happen! I've got to get out of here before I'm discovered!  
_  
The whole concept was inconceivable. The very idea would have been met with complete ridicule on Luke's part if someone had mentioned it to him a week ago. However, he had to now accept it as a truth. Luke was stuck in an alternate reality and apparently things had not gone quite along the same track as his.  
  
_Calm down Skywalker and think!  
_  
Luke thought to himself as he began to slow down from his mad run through the city. He began searching for a secluded place where he could sort out his new dilemma. Finding a convenient alley, Luke ducked into it and hid himself in the shadows.  
  
_No wonder that little girl was terrified of me! She thought I was that other version of me, a Sith. Okay, think. First off I have to leave the planet as soon as possible. I don't want to risk my other self or Leia discovering me. I'll just have to chance that the Firestar's engines will hold out long enough for me to get into hyperspace and that I can figure out a way to get back home.  
_  
While Luke was deciding what to do he felt a dark presence reach out toward him. His whole body went rigid with shock and he quickly shielded himself from the other's probe. Luke's eyes went wide and he whispered one word, "Father."  
  
There was no mistaking it. The presence had been Luke's father. And Luke noted with dismay that it was still entrenched deeply in the dark side of the Force. Luke felt that his situation had just gone from bad to worse. The only bright spot it appeared was that Luke did not sense the Emperor's presence at all. This of course only meant that he had one less darksider to deal with if he got captured.  
  
_Great just great. If the Emperor's dead and Vader killed him then he's even more powerful here than he was back home. I've got to get back to the docking bay quickly before Vader gets the idea to come after me.  
_  
Thinking thus, Luke left the alley and began to make his way back to his ship at a fast steady walk. 

* * *

Aboard a shuttle heading toward Coruscant, Lord and Lady Vader were discussing the strange Force disturbance they had sensed while on board the Executer.  
  
"Sister, I think you are wrong in your theory. It is not possible for the Force to just rip a whole in our universe and then instantly patch it up again." Lord Luke Vader said to his twin sister, Lady Leia Vader.  
  
"Yes, but," she replied, "that's exactly what it felt like was happening out there."  
  
_Daughter, Son.  
_  
Immediately both siblings halted their conversation and responded to Vader's call.  
  
_Yes, father?_ They said together.  
  
_There is a Jedi Knight here on Coruscant.  
_  
Shock and anger flowed through the two young Sith.  
  
_There is still a Jedi alive!_ Luke sent to Vader through the Force.  
  
_Yes, my son. I only felt him for a moment, but he is extremely powerful. He has shielded himself from me and it will take all of us to locate him. Both of you come to me immediately as soon as you arrive.  
_  
_As you wish, Father._ The twins sent.  
  
_We will help you track down and destroy this Jedi._ Leia said expressing the feeling both she and her brother felt.

* * *

As Luke Skywalker made his way back across the city, he found himself caught up in a huge mass of people making their way toward a landing platform. Well, perhaps not making their way there, but being herded was the more appropriate description based upon the Stormtroopers at the back of the crowd.

_I wonder why everyone is being forced here. There are too many people and Stormtroopers for me to make a hasty exit. Maybe I can slip out if I slowly make my way to the back of the crowd.  
_  
Luke thought as he began pushing his way through the people around him. Just then he heard the roar of a ship's engines and looked up to see a shuttle landing on the platform above him. As the ramp began to lower Luke's eyes widened as he sensed the two dark familiar presences waiting to descend the ramp.  
  
_Just stand still Skywalker. If I keep my shields up, they won't sense me.  
_  
Around him Luke heard someone start a cheer for the two cloaked figures walking down the ramp.

* * *

"It appears the bureaucrats have done another fine job of rounding up a welcoming committee for us, brother." Lady Vader said to her brother sarcastically as she heard the cheers being started by planted agents in the crowd.  
  
"Yes, indeed Leia." Lord Vader replied to her, but he felt himself become distracted by a feeling in the Force. He stopped walking and stared down into the crowd below him. His gaze stopped on a hooded man.  
  
"This man I know him..." Luke Vader whispered to himself.  
  
He searched the man with the Force but found nothing unusual. However, a feeling kept nagging at him.  
  
"I must see his face." Lord Vader said and used the Force to pull down the hood, revealing the man's face. By enhancing his vision Lord Luke Vader saw an unbelievable site, a face that looked exactly like his own.  
  
"Oh shit." Luke Skywalker said as he stared up into his counterpart's face.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

Hello out there! ::waves:: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. ::sweatdrops:: Well, I hope you enjoy the next installment of my fic.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. Go talk to George Lucas.  
  


Accidental Meeting

Chapter Three

_I have to get out of here!_ Luke thought as he began to run through the crowd pushing people out of his way.  
  
"Stormtroopers apprehend that man!" Lord Vader's voice rang out over the platform, spurring the Stormtroopers into action.  
  
They quickly surrounded the crowd and began to stun everyone in their attempt to hit their target. Luke was unable to avoid so many stun blasts and was knocked unconscious along with a majority of the crowd.  
  
"Brother, what are you doing?" Lady Vader asked her twin as she came over to stand beside him.  
  
"Capturing my clone, it appears." He replied to her.  
  
"Your what!" Lady Vader shouted.  
  
"I will explain further later, Leia. Right now we have to go inside and contact father."  
  
"Very well." Leia replied.  
  
Together they left the platform and entered the Imperial Palace. Inside they found two Stormtroopers waiting for them holding the unconscious brown cloaked man.  
  
"Did you find any weapons on him?" Lord Vader asked.  
  
"Yes my Lord. He was armed only with this." The Stormtrooper said while handing the unconscious man's weapon over to Lord Vader  
  
Gazing down at the round metal cylinder in his hand Luke Vader felt a wave of shock run through him.  
  
"A lightsaber. I must contact Father."  
  
_Father?_ Luke called out in his mind.  
  
_Yes my son?_ Vader replied. 

_I have taken a prisoner from the rabble that was sent to greet Leia and me today. I think this man might be a clone of myself._ Luke said.  
  
_A clone! That is impossible! We destroyed all of the Emperor's cloning cylinders!_ Vader roared.  
  
_I know Father, but the resemblance is unmistakable._

_Take the prisoner to a detention cell and have Leia accompany you just in case this "clone" proves dangerous. I will meet you there shortly._ Vader ordered.  
  
_We will await you there Father.  
_  
"What did he say Luke?" Leia asked her brother.  
  
"He wants us to take the prisoner to a detention cell. Father will meet us there." Luke told her.  
  
"Let's get going then." Luke signaled for the two Stormtroopers holding the prisoner to follow them as they left for the detention level.

* * *

_I hate stun blasts._ Luke Skywalker thought as he brought himself back to consciousness.  
  
The sound of voices penetrated his mind and there was something about them that seemed awfully familiar. A female voice was speaking.  
  
"Well he certainly is your mirror image brother."  
  
_Wait was that Leia?  
_  
"Is he Force sensitive?"  
  
"Yes, however, I cannot tell how strong. Even while unconscious he shields himself. Perhaps he is the Jedi father sensed. The lightsaber he carries is proof to that." A male voice replied to her.  
  
_I have a bad feeling about this._ Luke thought.  
  
"I think he is waking up." The woman said.  
  
Luke's eyes began to flutter open and he saw the cloaked figure of his sister standing over him.  
  
"Leia?" He whispered to her.  
  
Luke was shocked when Leia's eyes filled with rage and he felt himself slammed roughly into the cell wall and held there by the Force.  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a familiar manner! You will address me as Lady Vader you worthless clone!" Leia shouted at him.  
  
_A clone! She thinks I'm a clone?  
  
_Luke would have laughed considering the fact he had almost been killed by his own clone.  
  
"Sister, put him down. We must wait for father."  
  
This drew Luke's attention to the other occupant of the cell. Himself, or rather Luke's other self. As he felt his body being lowered back down onto the bunk, he studied the man before him. Same hair, same eyes they could pass for twins as far as looks were concerned. However, the look in his eyes was totally different from Luke's peaceful gaze. They were filled with darkness and anger.  
  
Before Luke could continue his examination, the cell door slid open revealing a tall dark clothed figure. The man was at least six feet tall and had blond hair with penetrating blue eyes. Luke could barely make out the faint outlines of old scars on his face.  
  
_It can't be him, that's impossible! But there is no mistaking that presence. It is him, my father._ Luke thought with shock.  
  
_This is what my father would have looked like if he had been healed. I've never seen a picture of him before he became Darth Vader. It's amazing how much I look like him._  
  
All of this ran through Luke's head as he eyed the impressive form of a fully healed Darth Vader enter the cell.  
  
"This is the prisoner?" Vader asked his son.  
  
"Yes, father." Luke Vader said. "The Stormtroopers found only this weapon on him when he was searched."  
  
Vader closely examined the lightsaber he held in his hand. He was surprised at how much it resembled his own. Vader stopped his contemplation of the lightsaber and strode across the cell to its maker. Two pairs of ice blue eyes met and stared into each other. A tense silence filled the air as the two men waited for the other to speak. Vader broke the silence between them.  
  
"Who sent you here? What foolish Jedi still exists that dares to send a clone of my own son to fight me." Vader's tone was full of menace as he stepped closer to the bunk.  
  
Luke's voice was calm and steady when he spoke, despite the turbulent emotions inside him. "No one sent me here and I am not a clone. My name is Luke Skywalker and I am a Jedi Master."

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hopefully I will get back into my Star Wars mode and get the next chapter written sooner. Until then please review. See ya! :) 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Well...I regret how long it takes me to update my stories. I seem to be really horrible at it. For all of those who reviewed the last section of this story I thank you greatly for your enthusiastic reviews and wish I could have continued this sooner so that you could enjoy it. As I looked back at what I first wrote I realized that I should do some editing on the former posts. Hopefully, now they're a little easier to read but I haven't done any real rewriting of the story so it's not much different. Therefore, if you've already read the first few chapters then there's no need to reread them. You can continue on from here. However, any newcomers to this story ought to be able to read it easier than its original format.  
  
Well, I hope that you like the next installment of this story. Oh, and I hope it's understandable which Luke is speaking. Sometimes it's easier imagining in your head than writing it down on paper.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars but I like to imagine and play in its wonderful universe.

Accidental Meeting

Chapter Four

"A Jedi Master?!" Leia said incredulously. "Don't make me laugh. You are nothing more than a mind conditioned clone."  
  
"I tell you no lie, Lady Leia. I am who I say to be." Luke intoned calmly.  
  
Leia still stared at him disbelievingly while Darth Vader glared down at him on the bunk. Luke refused to shrink under the stares he was receiving regardless of who were giving them.  
  
_I am a Jedi Master. I can handle this. I must control my emotions and try not to provoke them.  
_  
While Luke Skywalker was struggling to maintain his outward appearance of calm Luke Vader was having no such qualms. Instead he was intently studying the lightsider sitting before him. The words the Jedi had spoken were preposterous but he could feel no deceit in them. This situation was not preceding the way he had predicted.  
  
_I need to question this Jedi myself. It is the only way to ensure that he speaks the truth._  
  
"Father?" Luke Vader queried as he walked over to him. "May I question the prisoner? I feel that I may be able to gather the answers we seek from him."  
  
"As you wish my son," Darth Vader replied, "but be wary of Jedi tricks. Your sister and I will remain here in case you have need of us." Luke Vader nodded and his father and Leia moved to the back of the cell never taking their eyes off of the self-proclaimed Jedi Master.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Skywalker is a dead name. No longer are there any alive that carry it. You cannot be what you claim to be. Where did you come from and what is your purpose here?" Luke Vader demanded to his counterpart.  
  
"I am speaking the truth I am not from this universe. I was traveling to Coruscant when there was a disturbance in the Force and I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke, I was just outside of the planet and believed it to be my version of it. However, I discovered that was not the case when I landed. Trust your feelings Lord Vader they tell you what I say is true." Luke spoke solemnly to the Sith in front of him finally regaining control of his roiling emotions.  
  
Luke's choice of words came back to him and he thought wryly that those were nearly the same ones his father had spoken to him when making him confront the truth. Not able to resist the urge Luke quickly stole a glance at the healed form of his father standing at the back of the room.  
  
_I never imagined in all my years that I would see my father again until I became one with the Force._ It was unsettling for Luke to look upon him and see only disregard and contempt whereas the last glimpse of his own father had shown feelings of pride and love.  
  
_Focus, Luke. I must convince them that I mean them no harm and merely wish to return home. Hopefully this will prevent them from killing me. I couldn't bear it if I died here unable to see Mara, Leia, or Han again._ He thought privately to himself.  
  
Luke Vader narrowed his eyes at the Jedi but could not deny what he had said. This could go on no longer. He needed answers and needed them now. _In order for me to believe this Jedi's claim I must take extreme measures.  
_  
"This questioning is going no where. I require proof of what you are saying and I know of only one way of having your tales validated."  
  
Luke Skywalker was puzzled by his counter part's statement and didn't understand his intention until he felt hands being placed on either side of his head. Pain rippled through him as he felt a barrage of dark energy attacking his mental shields. Normally he would be able to repel such an attack but he found himself weakening to the other's force assault. It was almost as if his mind felt the other's presence belonged there as well.  
  
"No, please stop." Luke whispered.  
  
The Sith's attack was targeting his memories. Luke held no control as he felt all of his barriers collapsing. The memories of his life began to flit around inside his mind and he could feel them as vividly as the first time he lived them. Luke was not prepared for this and knew that the memories would overtake him.  
  
"No!" He shouted but could do nothing as his last barrier melted away and he succumbed to the maelstrom his mind had become.  
  
Luke Vader smiled triumphantly as he felt all of the lightsider's mental shields crumble before his assault. However, he did not expect the turmoil the Jedi's mind would be in and found himself being sucked into the whirlpool of memories his attack had unleashed. His breath hitched as he felt his mind link completely with his other on the bunk and he fell into one of the past memories of his doppleganger. 

* * *

_It was hot, very hot. Twin suns were beating down on him but Luke didn't notice, didn't care. All that did matter as he raced home aboard his speeder was that he get back in time for Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen..._

* * *

_Smoke was billowing out from the homestead. Panic gripped Luke as he looked frantically around calling for his Aunt and Uncle. His voice left him when he spotted the charred black skeletons sprawled out on the sand. He had been too late, too late to save them. Grief washed through him and then quickly following it was anger and then a cool determination. He would avenge them, the people who had raised him and the father he had never met. He would leave with Ben and fight to stop the senseless killings the Empire bestowed upon its citizens._

_

* * *

_

_Flying down the trench and quickly closing in on the target. There was no time to grieve over Bigg's death, no time to worry about the TIE fighter closing in on him. Just that exhaust port and the voice of Ben telling him to let go..._

* * *

_Luke smiled widely at Han back at the base. Han had come back to help him when he needed it most and now the evil Death Star was destroyed. All of the fighter pilots who had lost their lives had not done so in vain. The Rebels had achieved their first major victory over the Empire and Luke felt proud to have been a part of it. He may have lost all of his old life but maybe here in the Rebellion he could build a new one._

* * *

_It was cold, so very cold. Luke had not liked the frozen planet ever since they first started setting up the Rebel base on Hoth, but now that he was out exposed to the raw elements of the unforgiving climate he wished he could be back home with his Uncle Owen scolding him and his Aunt Beru calmly comforting him. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could see them again, maybe he could pretend to be back on Tatooine where it was nice and warm. "Luke...Luke" A voice was calling him insistently when all he wanted to do was rest. Luke slowly struggled to lift his head to see the speaker and surprisedly whispered "Ben?"_

* * *

_Searing pain flowed through his arm and mind. He had lost not only his hand but the only link he held to his father, his lightsaber. He had to get away. Away from the black demon before him who had caused him so much pain. First his father, then his Aunt and Uncle, his mentor Ben, and finally Biggs. He'd never join the evil Sith Lord before him no matter what he said. That is until Vader uttered five simple words which shattered his entire universe. "No, I am your father."_

* * *

_His sister, his dear twin sister didn't understand why he was leaving. "There is still good in him. I felt it. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side." Leia's eyes still held confusion and shock. He knew that it would take her time to realize the truth he was speaking of their father. He himself had needed that same time after Bespin to adjust to the knowledge of being Darth Vader's son. But he knew now that inside Vader was not just a monster, once he had been a man known as Anakin Skywalker. A man that had been his and Leia's father. And he knew that somewhere inside the black shell of darkness Vader wore some light of his old self still existed. Luke was determined to reach it to save his father from the evil that the Sith Lord had succumbed to even if it cost him his life. "I have to try."_

* * *

_"You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister you were right..." Luke knew his father was dying could feel it in the Force that surrounded them but he still pleaded not wanting to lose the man he had fought so hard to save. "Father please! I won't leave you!" Luke bowed his head as his father's presence faded fully and knew that he was gone. Tears trickled down his cheeks but once again now was not the time to mourn. He would not break the last vow he had made his father though. He would not leave him to the fiery destruction of the second Death Star. Determined Luke struggled up the ramp of the shuttle taking the body of his beloved father with him._

* * *

"Father! What's happened to him!" Leia Vader cried as she hurried over to where her brother stood frozen, his hands holding tightly the head of the Jedi Master on the bunk. Both men's faces an exact mirror of the other with their eyes shut tightly while movement could be detected of them moving rapidly underneath.  
  
"When he broke through the shields, his mind linked completely to the prisoner's. Luke was too rash in his attack." Darth Vader said quietly as he came to stand by the pair on the opposite side of Leia.  
  
"We must separate them father! Who know what that Jedi clone's mind could be doing to him." Leia spat as she reached forward to move her brother's hands off of his double on the bunk. Vader quickly seized her before she could carry out her action and placed her hands back at her sides.  
  
"I know, Leia but we must not jump into this." Vader admonished. "The force bond between them is so strong that if we upset their link it might cause damage to either of their minds. We cannot simply pry them apart."  
  
"But father!" Leia spoke in protest, however, Vader silenced her with a look.  
  
"Right now your brother is not in any danger. I would sense it if he was. Together you and I will have to slowly work to separate both of their minds. Otherwise, the consequences could be disastrous."  
  
Even though Leia was still seething over the foul trick the Jedi had pulled her twin into she took a calming breath. Storing her anger for later use, she refocused on her father with a determined air.  
  
"Yes, father. Tell me what I must do." 

* * *

A/N: Looks like the Lukes are on a trip down memory lane. : ) I promise I'll get around to revealing how Leia and Luke went all evil in this universe and what happened to their respective spouses. It's just taking me longer than I thought. Well, if you enjoyed please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm actually posting something it must be a miracle. I swear though this will get finished eventually. The constant Star Wars hype for Episode III is a great motivator too. So far this story is spoiler free but after I see the movie it might end up changing my thinking on stuff. We'll see. This post is a little odd in how it turned out. I hope it pleases though. And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad that you liked my story.

Disclaimer: The characters, galaxy, etc. of Star Wars are not mine. Never will be.George Lucas is the proud owner.

Accidental Meeting

Chapter Five

"We must work carefully, my daughter. Link with your brother's mind. Slowly draw Luke back to you. I shall try to sever the link."

"Yes, father." Leia closed her eyes and concentrated on her twin's mind. It was gradual but eventually Leia could feel her brother responding to her contact and drawing toward her. The connection between the two men slowed and eventually ceased under Vader's careful manipulation.

Once their tie was severed, the two men slumped down unresponsive to the world.

"Take your brother to the medical center. I want to make sure he is not damaged. The Jedi will remain here until I've more time to deal with him."

"Father, surely you do not intend to let this filth live after what he has done to Luke! We should destroy him now."

"Do not question me Leia. The Jedi will be dealt with but only after I have interrogated him throughly. I cannot risk the possibility that other versions of you or even myself appearing. It would throw our Empire into chaos and that I will not have. Am I clear, daughter?"

"As you wish, father." Leia bowed but inside she still bristled with anger. She called for stormtroopers and had them carry her brother out of the cell while she followed them to the medical center.

Meanwhile Vader turned to stare at the Jedi version of his son. If it was indeed true that this Luke came from another universe he was curious as to how the boy became a Jedi. His questions would have to wait for another time. He had an Empire to run after all and needed to address the galaxy on the defeat of the Rebels. Vader smiled in satisfaction at that thought. It was oddly fitting that his children who had once been involved with the self righteous Rebellion were the ones to bring about its destruction.

* * *

There had been flashes of red hair, laughter and then it had stopped been drawn away. Luke gave a harsh gasp as he came awake trying to focus his mind from the fragmented images still passing through it. He breathed deeply and saw that he was in the medical center all alone.

_This shouldn't be. I was in the detention cell, wasn't I?_ _I was being questioned or was it I questioning..._

He felt unsettled, confused even. His mind was muddled with conflicting memories. People he knew and yet didn't know kept flitting through. The most important being a woman with red hair. She had fierce eyes and a smug smile. Luke could see himself arguing with her, kissing her, and then an image of her being cut down by his own blade.

His entire body jerked at the feeling of wrongness and denial that swept through him. He'd never hurt her, never strike down the woman he loved. Luke gripped his head in confusion reliving two memories of seeing the same woman. One in which she was alive and one when she was dead.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I think straight_?

Luke's turmoil increased at the other memories in his mind. He saw himself torturing rebels, his enemies, and then in the next instant being comrades with them fighting among them. He was training with his father learning the Sith ways, but the spar turned into a fight at a city in the clouds. His father had been angry with him. So much so that he'd injured Luke, he'd taken his hand, his hand...

Luke slowly brought his right hand down from his head and stared at it. One set of memories was telling him it was a prosthetic, a replacement for the one he'd lost at Bespin. The woman was Mara Jade Skywalker, his wife and friend. He was a Jedi Master, a hero of the Rebellion. But the others said something different. They were filled with darkness and hatred. His sole devotion being to his father, sister, and their Empire. He'd never been hurt by his father, never lost his hand. There were countless images of him killing and not caring. He felt that those who died deserved it including the woman with the red hair, Mara...

_No! I didn't kill her! It's not real. That memory isn't real. I'll prove it._

Luke began to tear at his right hand. Scratching the skin away until blood began to seep out of the wound. He kept going becoming more frantic.

_There should be circuitry, not blood not flesh!_

He cried out in horror and pain as he realized the truth. That he was Luke Vader, a Sith Lord, and had struck down the woman he was meant to love.

* * *

Leia Vader was not pleased infuriated would be the more proper term. She had stayed at the medical center only long enough to have the medic droid confirm what her own Force scan had told her that there was no injury done to her twin. Her rage made her unable to stay still and await for her brother to wake and so instead she prowled along the corridors of the Imperial Palace.

All who saw her quickly made room for her to pass for fear of their lives. She didn't understand how her father could allow that Jedi to still exist after what he had done. The man was too dangerous to live. If he was able to invade her brother's mind who knows what he could do to her or even their father. There was also the possibility that if he escaped this Jedi could create another Rebellion and bring more discord to their rule.

Leia's brown eyes were fueled with hatred and a desire for vengeance. It was Jedi who had split her and her twin apart, had taken them away from their real father. Jedi made them live their early lives believing lies and now one came along pretending to be her brother and had nearly harmed her twin with his lightside tricks. She'd make the imposter pay. Lady Vader smiled in satisfaction at what she had in mind for Skywalker deciding to disregard her father's wishes completely. She would make her father understand later. Now was the time for her to act.

_Oh, yes the Jedi will pay and dearly._

Her decision made Leia quickly began to make her way back to the detention level. The darkside of the Force was pulsing through her eager to be unleashed on the lightsider still unconscious there.

* * *

Luke Vader sat in the medical center and for the first time in many years felt guilt for what he'd done as a Sith. The memories from his counterpart gave him a glimpse of the life he could have had if he had continued on to train as a Jedi. He had thought for so long that the light was weak, useless but after seeing what the other him had gone through he could not deny it's power.

_I have lost so much serving the dark not only me, but Leia as well_. _She married Han_ _in that other galaxy. She hates him here and that is my fault, my fault._ _I coerced her, lied to her, turned her..._

He shut his eyes in pain realizing that because of his turning they had all lost so much. He continued to sit on the bed unsure of himself and his destiny. After seeing a world where he was light and his father had redeemed himself could he go on being a servant of the dark? He did not feel fit to be a Jedi not after all he had done. The light would recoil from him if he tried to embrace it. What could he do? He was unsure of his future path, but Luke Vader did know one thing he had to do. He opened his eyes and his face was focused with determination. Quickly binding his hand to stop the blood flow, Lord Vader left the medical center.

* * *

For the third time that day Luke Skywalker had to push himself back to consciousness. His mind felt ravaged from the earlier assault. Wincing in pain Luke sat up and reached out to the Force to sooth the pain he felt in his mind.

_So many memories, many I have not thought of in a long time._

He felt drained and would have liked nothing more but to meditate and heal from the effects of the Force invasion, but he could sense that danger was approaching. He needed to escape this cell and nightmare universe before he came under the interrogation of the Sith again. Luke had a feeling that once they were through with him they would not hesitate to dispose of him.

Getting up Luke left the bunk and went to examine the cell door hoping to be able to trigger it with the Force. Before he had even begun the door slid open of its own accord and he jumped back slipping into a defensive position.

"Come on, I'm here to rescue you." Luke Vader said reaching his hand out to the Jedi Master.

It was times like these when Luke Skywalker realized just how bizarre his life could be.

* * *

A/N: I hate to end it there but my writing inspiration seems to have deserted me. And yeah, if you're worried Sith Luke will become all sunshine and butterflies that isn't going to happen. He's been a Sith too long to be like that. And for Mara fans I hope you're not upset. I always liked her in the books. She is alive and well after all in the true GFFA. 


End file.
